


Address Me By My Full Name

by reddies_eggos1711



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, byler, had this idea literally the day ST3 came out and wrote it down immediately, hope you appreciate it even tho it's short, it was too cute and idea to pass up, it's really short cuz it doesn't need to be anything more, let's be real, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_eggos1711/pseuds/reddies_eggos1711
Summary: "You must address me by my full name."Years later, Mike has a different answer to Will's time-old request.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Address Me By My Full Name

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short (like really short) but i love it so oh well. wrote this July 4th 2019 ay-yo and it needs to be loved because i love it with my whole soul

Will woke up that morning with a steady feeling of warmth and contentment in his stomach. His face felt flushed and he swore he could feel it burning up. In a good way. A very good way. The light seeping into the room seemed to alert the figure beside him awake too.

Will propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the figure who was still adjusting to the suddenly light room.

They made eye contact, and both broke out into grins.

“Morning Will.” Mike’s nose scrunched in the most adorable way when he smiled through his words. The freckles across his face and over his shoulders seemed to dance in the golden sunlight. Will just wanted to reach out and run his fingers over them. Over his cheeks, his nose, _his lips_.

Instead he flipped his smile into a smirk. “You must address me by my full name.”

Mike caught on immediately, playing along as intended. “What?”

Will’s smirk grew wider and he inched closer to the other boy, his words coming out in a soft whisper. “My full name…”

They were close enough now that the air between them was hot and their noses were almost touching.

Mike breathed out a light laugh. “Okay, okay… Will Wheeler.”

Will knew his grin couldn’t get any bigger, so he made do with his next action and pressed his lips to Mike’s. Feeling the boy’s soft lips beneath his own made him relive their wedding the night before.

And Will became submerged in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> yo thx


End file.
